Always the Quiet Ones
by Some Stories
Summary: Ami decides to show Makoto how much she loves her. Warning Lemon inside. Yuri


Hello again. This is my first attempt at a Lemon Fanfiction. It s a short one-shot involving Ami and Makoto. In other words, a yuri fanfiction. The lemon is tastefully done. Not some crazy XXX stuff.

Always the Quiet Ones.

Today was an average day for the senshi scouts. There was no evil threat for the planet to deal with, and the girls were going about their daily lives. The summer came and the girls agreed to spend most of the summer together. This was decided after the faithful battle with the Death Phantom. They realized even more than before the great destiny they each hold, and decided to enjoy life as much as possible before the future of Earth arrived. They fell in love with Usa-chan and wanted to make sure her future became a reality.

The girls decided to go out Sunday night and enjoy themselves. They agreed to go over Makoto s apartment afterwards for dinner. She was going to make a feast in honor of Usa-chan and the future of Crystal Tokyo.

The dinner went well, as the scouts enjoy the meal Makoto prepared for them. After conversations and reminiscing about their lives up to this point, it started to get late, and all the scouts said their goodbye s and was about to leave Makoto s apartment. All except Ami, whom was currently telling Usagi and the other scouts she was staying behind to help Makoto cleanup.

But you have a meeting with the medical ward tomorrow, Ami - you know for that internship job. Usagi said confused. You re usually the main one complaining about turning in early anyway.

I know and I ll make the meeting. Ami said confidently. She then looked back at Makoto in the kitchen and smiled. However, Makoto has a lot of dishes to wash, and I think it would be unfair to leave her doing that much work alone. After all, it must have taken her a lot of time to make all that food.

You re right, Ami. Usagi said looking guilty. Maybe we should all stay and help before we leave.

No, it s all right. Ami said a bit high-pitched. You guys go on ahead. It ll only take me a couple of minutes then, I ll head home myself.

But- Usagi started, but Minako stopped the future Queen of Tokyo by putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

It s okay Usagi. Minako said smiling at Ami. I m sure Ami will give Makoto all the help she needs.

Usagi, thought about it, then replied. Yeah, I guess you re right.

What are you pouting about meatball head? This means you don t have to do any work, and we all know how much you hate to work. Rei said in a teasing manner.

Really, Rei? I ll remember that remark when I m the Queen. The Princess snorted.

UH NO! I m sooo scared. Rei cracked while faking fear by shaking.

I ll show you scared! Usagi shouted while running at Rei.

Rei, laughed while hiding behind Minako, who was holding Usagi back. Come on girls. It s too late for this. She said while shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Ami looked at Makoto and saw her strongly scrub one of the sauce pans. Well, I think I ll go help Makoto now. See you guys tomorrow after the meeting. She waved and walked back into the apartment.

See ya, Ami! Usagi shouted suddenly - completely forgetting about Rei and her threat.

Ami, closed the door behind her and casually walked into the kitchen. Hey Makoto? She said kind of nervously.

Makoto look surprised. Ami, what are you still doing here? I thought you left with the others.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. I was going to, but thought you could use a hand.

Makoto, smiled. That s okay, Ami, I'm fine. You can go home.

Ami just walked toward Makoto until she was beside her. The water scout, picked up a dish and rag. I insist. She winked at the tall scout of thunder. After all, that meal you made was fantastic. Probably the best dinner you made for us so far.

Makoto, blushed. It wasn t that great. She modestly replied. I was just bored and decided try a lot of different stuff.

Well, I hope you get bored more often when you cook. Ami said very softly; she gave Makoto a passionate look.

Makoto s blush grew brighter. She was about to comment, but suddenly became lost for words. She turned back to the dishes in the sink, and without exchanging anymore words, they completed the task of cleaning a sink full of them.

Thanks, Ami - that did go a lot quicker. I didn t realize how much dishes I used tonight.

Yeah, I figured it was a lot of work. The senshi of water replied.

I appreciate it. Makoto, nervously looked at Ami.

Ami, noticed. What? She simply asked.

Shouldn t you be heading off now? Makoto, looked down nervously. I mean, you have that important meeting with the medical ward. I don t want to keep you.

Ami, frowned. I helped you with the dishes, and now you re trying to kick me out?

NO! NO! I didn t mean it like that. Makoto quickly answered.

Ami burst out laughing. I m just teasing. Don t worry about my meeting. She then looked deeply into Makoto s eyes. Besides, I want to talk.

The intense stare caused the senshi of thunder to blush a little. Okay, was all she said.

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Makoto looked very nervous, while Ami was as cool as the ocean.

I was just wondering what happened to your latest boyfriend. You seemed so happy when you introduced him to us. Now we haven t seen him in months and you seem depressed. The girls and I were wondering if that was why? Ami asked with concern.

Makoto, shock her head. It didn t work out as usual. He only wanted one thing. He didn t really care about me.

Ami seemed relieved when she heard Makoto say this. That s too bad. You don t need him anyway. You don t need any of those losers. If they can t see what a great girl you are, it s their loss.

Makoto looked at the senshi and smiled. Thanks Ami, that s very sweet of you.

Ami then looked at Makoto with anger, which surprised the thunder scout. I hate seeing you with those guys anyway. How many guys do you have to date before you realize they re not right for you?

What do you mean? Makoto asked curiously.

Ami then put her hand on Makoto s thigh.

Makoto, looked up at Ami, shocked by her sudden action.

Ami, continued, seemly ignorant to her friends expression. You re dating those guys when it so obvious who you really want.

Makoto looked at the stare from the water scout, almost wondering if this was the Ami she always knew. She tried to take Ami s hand from her thigh; only to have it stopped by the scouts other hand.

You don t know how jealous you make me when you do that, Makoto. Ami then moved her hand up and down Makoto s leg, caressing it.

Makoto, started to getting aroused, but tried to hide it. Ami what are you doing?

What you always wanted me to do Makoto. Ami simply answered. Before Makoto could respond, Ami, let Makoto s hand go and quickly grabbed her head and planted a sharp kiss on her lips.

Makoto was in complete shock of Ami s sudden actions, and found herself even more shocked when she subconsciously started responding. Ami s tongue slipped into Makoto s mouth and started moving around with hers. Makoto couldn t believe what was happening - Ami, forcing herself on her, and she was enjoying it. Ami started to feel on Makoto s shirt, where her left breast was, and began massaging it. While she did this, Ami broke the kiss with saliva still visible from their lips. Ami put her left hand back on her thigh, while she still felt her breast with the right hand.

Makoto, didn t know what to make of this; all she knew was that she felt good sensations, and Ami of all people was making it happen. Ami I don t- Makoto started, but Ami talked talking over her.

I know it s me you always want. The way you look at me in the corner of your eyes. They way you check out my body when we go swimming. You may have thought I didn t notice, but I did. Ami, suddenly tightened her hold on Makoto s breast, which made the thunder scout hum with pleasure. Which is why it pisses me off every time you chase after some guy?

Makoto looked at Ami with affection. I didn t know you felt that way. She said enjoying Ami s touch.

Well, by the time I m done tonight, you ll never forget. Ami said with a perverted smirk.

She let go of Makoto and stood up from the couch. She got on her knees and started unbuckling Makoto s blue jean pants. She looked up and saw the scout staring at her. Ami moved up on the tall girl and started kissing her again, while still loosening her pants. With the belt and zipper now undone, Ami stuck her hand inside the scouts pants, and began to rub her panties where the vagina was.

Makoto, purred in Ami s mouth, as lips and tongue continued engaging in a dance of passion.

Ami began to feel the wetness of Makoto s panties and released herself from the kiss. You re getting kind of damp down there. Ami said in her future lover s ear. Let s see what I can do about that. She then added. She took both her hands and pulled Makoto s pants down to her ankles. She then started kissing Makoto s leg while slowly going up to her panties.

Makoto shouted in passion as she felt the water scouts lips and tongue on her thighs; each kiss and lick went closer and closer to her center. Ami s face met with Makoto s panties and she smelt the womanly scent of her friend. You smell heavenly, Makoto. Ami said while she rubbed her nose against the panties, which cause Makoto to shout again. Now, let s see how you taste. Ami whispered with her mouth watering. She began to lick the center of Makoto s panties where the dampness was. This caused Makoto to scout loudly, moving back and forth with passion. Ami raised her head faking disappointment. That s not enough. I need a stronger sample. With quickness that surprised Makoto, Ami pulled down her panties. She then looked at her friend with a perverted smirk. Now let s see how sweet your nectar is. Without hesitating, Ami stuffed her face between Makoto s legs and started licking the vagina like an ice cream cone.

OH GOD! Makoto shouted as she felt the sudden pleasure. She put her hands on Ami s head and doesn t let go. Squirming and shifting back and forth, Makoto was experiencing sensations she never felt before, not even from the few guys she slept with in the past.

But then she never really felt anything for those guys. She just went with them to keep up appearances. She always found girls more attractive then guys, but felt ashamed because of it. Then she became a sailor scout and learned that life was too short to hide what you are. She also discovered the most beautiful girl her eyes ever saw, in Ami Mizuno. At first, she thought she was a common nerd, but over the years, she found herself growing more and more attracted to her. She found herself staring at Ami and admiring her. She would blush whenever she saw Ami in a bathing suit or even when a monster ripped her scout uniform a certain way. She never guessed Ami was aware of this or even felt the same way until OH GOD AMI! She suddenly shouted as Ami started to nibble her clitoris. 'This is too much. One of my past boyfriends went down on me, but it was nothing like this. How can she be this good?' AWWWW! Makoto shouted.

Ami began to increase her nibbling on Makoto with a vengeance. 'I ll make her mine.' She told herself. 'She ll never go back to guys after this.'

Makoto s legs began locking around Ami s head, and she drove the water scouts head deeper into her center. Yes! Do it Ami! GODDAMMIT! She must have done this before Makoto told herself. Interestingly enough, while she was feeling great pleasure, she began to feel a little jealously, herself. She began to think of other girls whom might have experienced Ami, including her fellow sailor scouts. 'Minako, if I found out you had Ami before me, I ll No, what am I saying.' Makoto, seconded guessed. 'She just knows the human body. Yeah, that s what it ISSSS!' OHHHH! I m coming! Makoto, shouted.

Ami, increased the action, which caused Makoto to act wild.

I I CAN T TAKE IT! OH AMI! She had a powerful orgasm over Ami s face; Ami, joyfully licked the results.

Stop it Ami! Stop it! You re killing me! Makoto screamed, but Ami continued to lick and nibble which caused Makoto to have another orgasm. AMI! Her legs went limp as another powerful orgasm rushed through.

Ami, finally, removed her face from Makoto s center - with the results of the scout s orgasms all over her it. She licked some of it away. Tasty She said while winking at a panting Makoto.

How Where did you learn to do that?" Makoto asked weakly, her legs were shaking from the after effects; it still gave her pleasure.

Ami just shrugged her shoulder while she licked Makoto s essence off her face. Let s just say, I had my share of girlfriends in the past, also. She noticed the sad frown on Makoto s face. Ami, lowered her body and put herself nose to nose with her lover. But none of them compare to you, Makoto. She kissed her and gave the scout of thunder a taste of her own essence. When the long kiss ended, Ami stood up and sat back down on the couch next to Makoto. She put her arm around her.

But I don t understand. What about the guy you were dating. You know the psychic? Makoto asked, her voice became a little stronger.

Ami laughed. Oh him? We re just friends now. I m afraid I couldn t hide my true self from him. He was heartbroken at first, but he understood. We still talk every now and again.

Makoto smiled at this. So where do we go from here? She asked Ami.

That depends on you sweet stuff. Ami answered, smirking. Do you want to go back to chasing guys and lying to yourself? Or are you ready to claim your true love?

Makoto smiled, then answered. I m ready to have you in my life, Ami. This night is a dream come true for me. I never thought you felt the same way about me, or that you would act on your emotions in this way. It s like a dream and I m afraid I ll wake up.

Ami, pulled Makoto s face towards hers and kissed her on the cheek. It s not a dream love, and this night is just the beginning.

What? Makoto asked both excited and scared.

I still have some tricks I want to show you. Ami winked. Let s go to bed.

But I can barely move. Makoto said; her legs still felt kind of weak.

Don t worry about that. Ami said as she stood up and reached down. Before Makoto knew it, she was in Ami s arms. The scout couldn t believe her eyes.

I didn t know you were this strong Ami. Makoto said, as the scout carried her up stairs to her bedroom.

There s a lot you don t know sweetness, but trust me, you ll know all you need to from now on.

The rest of the night, Ami would take Makoto to new heights of pleasure she never dream of, almost making the strong thunder scout faint.

They finally fell asleep after 3:00 in the morning. Ami s meeting was at 9:00 in the morning. She didn t make it and lost the chance for an internship, but she didn t care. The most important thing was laying right beside her.

The End

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Since it is my first attempt at a love story with a lemon, some feedback would be nice. I m an Ami and Makoto fan as well as a Usagi and Rei fan. If this story goes well I might just write about them next. Till next time.  



End file.
